User talk:Lenny4
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lenny4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BrerJake90 (talk) 21:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Where are the wikia contributors on that site? Is this wikia site will change back to normal with the wikia contributors' accounts? Is Freddieholc gonna be back on YouTube from his trip to Greece? I said, in 2 weeks of course. Can you ask Freddieholc about will he be back on YouTube from the trip to Greece? What happened the wikia contributor: 68.151.4.110's account? Is Freddieholc gonna keep his YouTube account forever? Do you think Freddieholc closed his YouTube account? Do you think Freddieholc gonna keep his YouTube account forever? Did you watch "How to Deal with Internet Trolls (hosted by Benny the Beast)" on YouTube yet? I said, you have to watch "How to Deal with Internet Trolls (hosted by Benny the Best)" on YouTube. Okay? You have to tell Freddieholc about the video. Is Freddieholc gonna keep his YouTube account forever? Great idea! Are you excited to see Disney's Planes? I see it. That... was... AWESOME! I am sorry. I just look at it. I like your idea. And I do. That... was... awesome! I saw the page and it was great! I'm afraid I can't and thomas and Emily aren't a real couple period.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I don't have the right program for the job~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ How are you doing? He is spending a weekend. Will you please give me a break?!~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Happy Birthday! You're welcome. Can you a make a list of movies are you gonna see on my message board? Are you going to see Turbo next? Happy Birthday, my friend. Are you not blocked? Can you top 10 of your favorite Disney characters? Happy birthday! Sounds great! What about Freddieholc? You love Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. Okay. I'm getting there.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Maybe~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I made the plot for Theodore Tugboat meets Turbo. What do you think of it? I said, I wrote the plot for Theodore Tugboat meets Turbo (2013). What do you think of it? Freddieholc He just need to download all the My little Pony episodes first. 20th July. No. But I don't know if i'm going to put my videos in private or not just like last year's holiday incase of buillies and ganters tries to steal them. Sorry. I meant yes. I thought you said "Are you going to close down the Youtube account". Show me then. Messages from Iamnater1225 Skarloey, Rheneas, Duncan, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty are Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Team members in Stuingtion's Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. They can be on both Team, No harm done. Not unless we have this: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_and_Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_Team Then let's ask him about that idea. Thomas and Emily are not real couple. I can't find either of them. Better do as Kyle says, You don't want him to stay angry at you, Do you? Freddieholc I'm back from holidays. well, Happy yesteday birthday, lenny456. Fine but very hot. it's even hot here in South Wales. I think we need some rain to cool things down. yes i am. Very nice. I don't know. I'm sorry to hear that. Well i got those films now. I'm been quite busy. i will still do the posters at the end of the year. i will do the journal soon. but right now i'm helping dad sort out the logs. Tomorrow i will. No not yet. But there's still a spin-off series on my wikia page. No just lave them. It's just Pooh's Adventures I need to move onto the main page. That's all. Anyway I can't stop now Too much to do. I can't talk now. I got so much to do. I'll sort it out later. which scene? oh no, no sorry she won't carry all of Robert, Thomas, Luke and Twilight at the same. So Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures just watch the rescue operation. Sorry but it might cause the weight of the tower along with pip. But still no. Ok you win I'll do Cool McCool's Adventures of the Land before Time.